


A small moment.

by tumrs



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumrs/pseuds/tumrs
Summary: Just a small dribble I wrote about Chrom and Cordelia after chapter 9. So there are some mild spoilers.
Relationships: Chrom/Tiamo | Cordelia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A small moment.

Chrom stood on his own in the outskirts of the camp. He watched those in camp bustle around. They where preparing for war with Gangrel. He focused on the faces. The faces of his friends, his family, all the people he knew he would let down. They all deserved better than the war he was putting on there shoulders. They especially deserved better than the early graves he was definitely going to put them in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Chrom, but perhaps you could help me with the weapon tent?" Cordelia said as she approached him. Chrom took a deep sigh. "Perhaps it would help to get your mind off... of things...." Cordelia trailed off. "This was a bad idea, I apologize."

"No, I'll help you. I think I could use the company anyway." A weak smile cropped its self across his face. 

Chrom surveyed the tent as the two of them entered. It was hardly even a mess. a couple of weapons where amiss but nothing Cordelia could not have handled herself.

"I... it's quite a mess in here isn't it." She nervously laughed. 

The two stood still in the tent not making a sound. Cordelia started fidgeting with weapons. Her mind was racing, she knew this was a bad idea. 

"Cordelia... you don't really need help, do you?" She froze still, he was angry at her wasn't he.

"I... suppose not... silly me." She nervously squeaked.

Chrom crumbled to the floor, his hands covering his face. His body was shaking uncontrollably. Cordelia without thinking kneeled down and put her hand on his shoulder. She could hear is quite sobs.

"It's ok, let it out." She said in a soft voice. 

Without any warning Chrom shot himself back up to his feet. "I'm sorry, I need to be strong. I can't show weakness, she never did." He turned around to leave the tent.

Cordelia went to stop him. "Chrom please, you can't bottle this stuff up." She stood between him and the entrance of the tent. "You are not showing any weakness. Please it's just the two of us in here."

Chrom took a step back. "I'm sorry Cordelia."

"Why are you sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for." Her voice was gentle and soft.

"I... just don't know how I could ever live up to her. I should have died instead of her."

Cordelia's face dropped. "You know when my squad died I thought the same as you. I should have died in there place. They where more experienced then I was. But they where convinced I was the future and it was better I survive. Even now I'm not so sure they made the right call." 

"Of course they made the right call. You are a capable woman who is vital to this army."

"And you are a strong man with a good heart that will lead his people well. I know that, and more importantly Emmeryn knew that."

"How can so many put there faith in me."

"Because you have shown us time and time again that you are a man worth putting faith into." 

The two of them embraced. He felt so at ease in her arms. He never wanted this embrace to end. 

"Thank you Cordelia."

"Any time Chrom."

"Now, do you still want help with the weapons."

"Well maybe not help, but I would love for you to keep me company while I deal with it."

"I would love nothing more."


End file.
